1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pigmented compositions, for example compositions suitable for forming the core of a cosmetic pencil.
2. Description of Prior Art
A known cosmetic powder pencil core consists of pigment or colouring material, an extender such as a clay for modifying the intensity of the pigment or colouring material, a modifier such as a clay or zinc stearate for modification of the structure or other properties of the core, and a binder comprising a gum or gum-like material.